Quem já perdeu um sonho aqui? Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele estava cansado de tudo, todos os problemas vinham ate ele, por que ele nao tinha paz? por que a vida dele era assim?


**Quem já perdeu um sonho aqui?**

**Hateen.**

Ele estava em cima da torre de astronomia, aquele ano tinha sido de tantas formas o mais confuso que ele tinha passado na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, ele encara o horizonte de uma forma quase saudosa, ele pega a guitarra que tinha trazido, agradecia a amiga por fazer aquela guitarra para ele, tinha alguma magia especial que fazia ele deixar toda a sua angustia e dor sair com os toques nela.

Ele se senta no parapeito e começa a tocar, a musica parecia fluir por todo o castelo, todos ouviam o desabafo de Harry Potter.

**Quem já perdeu um sonho aqui  
Sabe o que é decepção  
Só quem já perdeu tudo o que tinha  
Pode entender.**

Os amigos apenas escutavam, sabia que o amigo tinha muita coisa dentro dele que precisava sair, mas algumas coisas ele ainda não poderia falar para ninguém, nem mesmo Gina que acompanhava a canção com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, era triste ver Harry assim e não poder fazer nada.

Enquanto isso na torre, Harry tocava com os olhos fechados, não queria pensar no que aconteceu naquele ano, não queria pensar na profecia que o professor Dumbledore tinha lhe revelado, de que Voldemort o caçaria como um cachorro, tudo que ele queria agora era que a dor sumisse.

**Palavras desfeitas, a inconseqüência de quem já não é  
A mesma pessoa, na qual um dia você acreditou.**

Uma fina aura de magia parecia envolver ele, mas ele não via, tudo que ele queria era que a dor fosse embora, derrepente a magia dele parecia descer pelo castelo inteiro, mas não era o desejo de fuga dele que envolvia o castelo, era como se a magia dele quisesse proteger o pouco de felicidade que ele tinha na vida, não importa o que viesse, ele iria encarar, iria proteger as pessoas que amava e o lar dele.

**Desgasta ao refazer, o que se espera e não tem solução  
Retornos e atalhos, pra quem só vive sem direção.**

Cada nota parecia levar um pouco da angustia dele, os amigos tinham vindo para a torre, mas nenhum deles se atrevia a interromper ele, Gina tinha visto um vislumbre dos olhos dele, parecia com tanta dor e algumas lágrimas que ela sabia que ele escondia, tudo que ela queria era envolver os braços sobre ele e falar que ficaria tudo bem no final, mas ela não poderia, teria que deixar ele se livrar daquela dor sozinho por enquanto.

-Estou aqui para você amor –ela fala quietamente ao ver ele continuar a tocar.

**Parece que vai ser sempre assim  
Nada dá certo pra mim.**

O brilho sobre ele parecia ficar cada vez mais forte, tanto que alguns tiveram que fechar os olhos por um determinado tempo, mas ele não parava, tudo que ele queria contar para os amigos, para os padrinhos, as pessoas que amava, era que tudo que ele queria era um pouco de paz, um pouco de carinho na vida dele, mas isso sempre foi negado para ele, os comensais usaram o amor dele para machucá-lo, por que ele não poderia ter paz? O que ele tinha feito para merecer uma vida daquelas? Apenas sofrimento e magoas?

**Quem já perdeu um sonho aqui  
Sabe o que é decepção.**

Derrepente ele tinha parado de tocar e encarava o sol se pondo, embora a dor não tivesse ido totalmente, aquela canção parecia que tinha tirado um pouco do peso do mundo das costas dele, ele fica um tempo longo encarando o por do sol e depois se vira para sair, a sua surpresa e que ele encontra quase todos encarando ele.

-Oi... –ele fala quietamente, mas logo ele e envolvido pelos braços de Gina, Samantha, Hellen e Hermione, elas não falaram nada, mas aquele abraço tinha um efeito forte sobre Harry, ele as abraça novamente e deixa algumas lágrimas cair, tinha que deixar sair.

**Só quem já perdeu tudo o que tinha  
Pode me entender.**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo ali, abraçados, nem mesmo os sonserinos faziam gracinhas sobre eles, não depois de ver o olhar de Harry, eles tinham suas briguinhas bobas sim, os sonserinos odiavam Harry por ele ser popular e sempre ajudar a casa dele a ganhar o torneio das casas, mas eles poderiam ver que se passou com ele não foi uma briguinha de escola, de alguma forma eles respeitaram a dor do garoto, Harry encara os amigos por um longo tempo, Rony, Draco, Neville e muitos outros ainda estavam ali ao seu lado, Harry poderia pensar que ele ninguém poderia entendê-lo, mas ele não precisava que ninguém o entendesse, se ele tivesse os amigos dele ao seu lado, ele poderia agüentar o que estava por vir.

Ele faria isso por eles, pelas pessoas que ele ama, ele encara Gina e sorri, ela era a chave de tudo, e isso ninguém poderia tirar dele, ninguém poderia levar o amor que ele sentia por ela.

**Esta song vai para duas grandes amigas que eu levo no coração.. as minhas linda.. scheila Potter e Nat... minhas lindas que eu vou sempre levar no coração.. amo vcs duas meus anjos..**


End file.
